all because of sungjong
by bubbblepop
Summary: "Aku bangun pagi dan mendapati berita dengan judul 'REKAMAN SUARA WOOHYUN & SUNGGYU INFINITE SAAT SEDANG BERCINTA TERSEBAR DI DUNIA MAYA' menjadi berita nomor 1 di berbagai surat kabar offline maupun online," ujar sang manager sambil merebut kembali smartphonenya dari tangan leader Infinite yang masih membisu di hadapannya.


Cast: Sungjong, Myungsoo, Sungyeol, WooGyu, YaDong

~Sungjong pov~

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku selalu sendiri. Di dorm Infinite aku satu-satunya member yang tidur sendirian – tidak sepenuhnya sendiri sih karena ada boneka teddy bear yang selalu menemaniku tidur. Woohyun hyung sekamar dengan leader kami – Sunggyu – karena mereka adalah WooGyu couple. Hoya hyung sekamar dengan Dongwoo hyung, sedangkan Myungsoo hyung a.k.a L sekamar dengan Sungyeol hyung.

"Sungjong, kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat masuk kamarmu dan tidur," ucap Sunggyu hyung yang mendapatiku masih berada di ruang tengah sambil memeluk guling bambu.

"Belum ngantuk hyung," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Sungjong, jadi kau harus tidur sekarang," kini giliran Woohyun hyung yang memaksaku masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mendorong paksa tubuhku ke kamar dan menutupnya dari luar. Huft… Menyebalkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar suara langkah Woohyun hyung menjauh dari kamarku dan…

CEKLEK!

Suara pintu kamar WooGyu ditutup dan dikunci.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalaku di balik daun pintu, gelap, semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar WooGyu.

"Akh…. Woohyunnie…," samar-samar kudengar suara Sunggyu hyung.

Karena tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi aku segera kembali ke kamar setelah sebelumnya meletakkan smartphoneku dengan aplikasi voice recording yang masih berjalan di atas lemari es.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

~Author pov~

"Sunggyu! Woohyun!" suara manager Infinite di pagi hari menggantikan ayam jantan mengusik tidur WooGyu couple.

"Ne, sabar, hyung." Sunggyu berusaha bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya.

"Sunggyu! Woohyun! Ireona!"

Sunggyu segera membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan sang manager yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi se…"

"Coba lihat ini," potong manager infinite sambil menyodorkan smartphonenya kepada Sunggyu.

"Apa ini, hyung?" tanya Sunggyu bingung.

Sementara Woohyun masih belum kembali dari alam mimpi.

"Coba dengarkan."

Sunggyu mengerutkan keningnya, karena penasaran ia mendengarkan audio file yang ada di smartphone managernya.

"Omo! Apa ini?" pekik Sunggyu kaget.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu apa ini? Itu suaramu dan Woohyun kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

Wajah Sunggyu berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kau tau aku dapat dari mana rekaman suara ini?"

Sunggyu menggeleng.

"Aku bangun pagi dan mendapati berita dengan judul **'REKAMAN SUARA WOOHYUN & SUNGGYU INFINITE SAAT SEDANG BERCINTA TERSEBAR DI DUNIA MAYA' **menjadi berita nomo 1 di berbagai surat kabar offline maupun online," ujar sang manager sambil merebut kembali smartphonenya dari tangan leader Infinite yang masih membisu di hadapannya.

"Sunggyu hyung, ada apa ini?" tanya Woohyun yang akhirnya terbangun karena suara berisik sang manager.

"Woohyunnie! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Sunggyu segera menutup pintu kamar mereka dan memukuli namjachingunya dengan guling.

"Hyung… Hajima hyung…. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa salahku?" Woohyun masih sibuk menangkis pukulan guling Sunggyu dengan tangannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Woohyunnie pabo!"

"Kenapa? Ceritakan dulu padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sunggyu menghentikan serangan gulingnya. "Rekaman suara kita semalam tersebar di dunia maya dan jadi berita nomor 1 sekarang."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Woohyun yang sama kagetnya seperti Sunggyu tadi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di otak mereka.

"SUNGJONG!" teriak WooGyu secara bersamaan.

Kepala Sungjong menyembul dari balik pintu. "Ada apa hyung memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sungjong dengan wajah innocentnya.

Sunggyu melemparkan guling yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memukuli Woohyun ke arah maknae Infinite yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum di ambang pintu.

"Sungjong! Aku tau kamu yang melakukannya," ucap Sunggyu marah.

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," elak Sungjong.

"Semalam, kau tidak ingat kau melakukan apa semalam?"

"Memangnya apa?" Sungjong kembali memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Kau yang merekam suara kami semalam kan?"

Merasa sudah ketahuan Sungjong segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

Woohyun bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Sungjong dengan membawa selimut sebagai penutup tubuhnya. "Yak! Sungjong! Buka pintunya!" Woohyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungjong tapi tak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah hyung, lagipula Inspirit kan sudah pada tau kalau kalian menjalin hubungan yang spesial," ujar Sungyeol yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ya memang benar, tapi kalau sampai Inspirit mendengarnya seperti ini aku kan jadi malu juga," jawab Sunggyu yang ikut-ikutan namjachingunya menggedor pintu kamar Sungjong.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong….

Suara bel menghentikan WooGyu couple dari aktivitas mari-menggedor-pintu-kamar-maknae.

"Bukakan pintu, hyung," pinta Woohyun. "Aku kan masih telanjang." Ia lantas menuju ke kamarnya dan Sunggyu.

"Sungyeol, tolong bukakan pintu," perintah sang leader Infinite kepada Sungyeol yang kebetulan lewat – lagi – sambil membawa semangkuk ramen di tangannya.

"Myungsoo, tolong bukakan pintu, aku sedang membawa ini," Sungyeol melemparkan perintah Sunggyu kepada namjachingunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian berbelok menuju kamarnya dan Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol hyung, yang benar saja, masa kau menyuruhku membuka pintu tanpa pakaian, kau ingin tubuh indahku dilihat oleh orang lain?" Myungsoo a.k.a L yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk putih untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya tentu saja menolak untuk membukakan pintu. "Hoya hyung, tolong bukakan pintu, masa aku harus buka pintu dengan kondisi seperti ini, kalau tamunya yeoja atau namja berstatus uke kan bahaya," ucapnya pada Hoya yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aduh, Dongwoo hyung saja ne, aku sakit perut, sudah tidak tahan lagi," tolak Hoya sambil berlari kecil melewati Myungsoo menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau tidak ada yang mau biar aku saja." Dongwoo mengalah, ia membuka pintu utama dorm Infinite, setelah Myungsoo yang setengah bugil itu masuk ke dalam kamar MyungYeol tentunya.

"Eh, ahjumma, ahjussi," sapa Dongwoo kepada dua orang namja dan dua orang namja di hadapannya. Mereka adalah orang tua Sunggyu dan orang tua Woohyun. "Ada apa ahjumma dan ahjussi datang kemari?" tanya Dongwoo yang belum mendengar berita terbaru dari WooGyu couple.

"Memangnya kami tidak boleh mengunjungi anak kami sendiri?"

Dongwoo sedikit ketakutan mendengar jawaban tak mengenakan dari appa Sunggyu.

"Sebentar saya panggilkan Sunggyu hyung dan Woohyun, permisi," pamit Dongwoo yang langsung melesat ke kamar WooGyu. "Sunggyu hyung, Woohyun, dicari orang tua masing-masing," ucap Dongwoo yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya disusul dengan Hoya yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

.

_Di kamar WooGyu…_

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Pasti mereka datang karena mendengar atau setidaknya membaca beritanya," ucap Woohyun cemas, ia meremas-remas ujung bajunya sendiri.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, pokoknya kamu harus bertanggung jawab," jawab Sunggyu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Ne, kamu yang harus jelaskan semuanya ke appa dan eomma kita."

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kita jelaskan berdua lah, kita kan melakukannya bersama-sama," protes Woohyun.

"Karena kamu seme, aku uke," jawab Sunggyu, leader Infinite tersebut langsung membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan namjachingunya keluar terlebih dahulu menemui orang tua mereka yang telah menunggu di ruang tengah, ia hanya mengikuti di belakang Woohyun.

.

.

.

_Di kamar YaDong…_

"Hyung, bukankah mereka orang tua Sunggyu hyung dan Woohyun hyung?" tanya Hoya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Dongwoo – namjachingunya – yang sedang sibuk mengamati layar pc tabletnya.

"Ne, mereka pasti datang karena ini." Dongwoo menyodorkan pc tabletnya kepada Hoya.

"Mwo? Apa ini? Rekaman suara Sunggyu hyung dan Hoya hyung saat sedang bercinta?"

Dongwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mendengarkannya?" tanya Hoya penasaran.

"Belum." Kini namja mirip dinosaurus tersebut menggeleng.

"Mau mendengarkannya bersama-sama?" tawar Hoya dengan senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya.

Belum sempat Dongwoo menjawab mau atau tidak Hoya sudah membuka link yang ada di layar, memunculkan 'suara aneh' Sunggyu dan Woohyun dari speaker pc tablet Dongwoo.

Hoya memandang Dongwoo dengan tatapan mesum. "Hyung, aku juga mau..."

Dongwoo memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan melihat tatapan Hoya yang – menurutnya – mengerikan itu.

"Hyung, ayolah…" Hoya mulai meraih tubuh namjachingunya, memeluk dan menciumi lehernya.

Dongwoo memukul kepala Hoya yang kini berada di atas dadanya dengan bantal. "Dasar yadong!"

Hoya mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Dongwoo yang terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau juga! Kita kan YaDong couple."

.

.

.

_Di kamar Myungyeol…_

Myungsoo masih belum memakai pakaiannya, ia terlalu bingung untuk memutuskan baju dan celana apa yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Sementara Sungyeol masih sibuk menikmati semangkuk ramennya sambil menonton Naruto.

"Hoya… Ah… Euhm…," desahan Dongwoo yang berada di kamar sebelah sampai ke telinga Sungyeol, membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…."

Sungyeol meraih botol air mineral di samping mangkuk, meneguknya untuk membantu menelan ramen yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya karena 'suara aneh' dari kamar YaDong couple yang memang selalu yadong.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau menginginkannya juga?" tanya Myungsoo sambil tersenyum pada namjachingunya.

Sungyeol tidak menjawab.

Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungyeol yang kembali focus pada ramen dan Narutonya, visual Infinite tersebut memeluk namjachingunya dari belakang. "Ayo kita lakukan kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Tapi…."

"Wae? Kau tidak menginginkannya? Tapi yang dibawah sana menginginkannya," ucap Myungsoo lirih sambil meraba tubuh bagian bawah Sungyeol. "Kita pindah ke kasur saja, kajja!"

Sungyeol menepis tangan nakal Myungsoo. "Aku habiskan ramenku dulu."

"Ne, aku tunggu…."

.

.

.

_Di ruang tengah…._

Keempat orang namja dan dua orang yeoja yang tengah berdiskusi mencari jalan keluar dari 'musibah' yang menimpa WooGyu couple itu kini tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar YaDong couple dan MyungYeol couple.

"Ehm, sampai dimana tadi kita?" Appa Woohyun berusaha mengabaikan 'suara aneh' itu dan kembali ke topik semula.

"Ehm, dimana ya tadi?" Eomma Woohyun benar-benar melupakan semuanya karena suara yang sebagaian besar berasal dari bibir Sungyeol dan Dongwoo itu.

"Tuan Nam, menurut saya sebaiknya kita menikahkan Woohyun dan Sunggyu secepatnya," ucap Appa Sunggyu sambil melirik ke kedua pintu sumber suara pengganggu itu.

"Benar, Tuan Kim, saya tidak yakin Woohyun dan Sunggyu bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini," Appa Woohyun menyetujui usul Appa Sunggyu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan mereka dua minggu lagi?" ucap Eomma Woohyun.

"Jangan, dua minggu terlalu lama, sebaiknya satu minggu lagi, lebih cepat lebih baik melihat kondisi yang memprihatinkan ini," jawab Eomma Sunggyu yang langsung disetujui oleh suami dan calon besannya.

.

.

.

_Di kamar Sungjong…_

"Naega wae ireolkka… an buryeotdeon yoksimi jakku…."

Terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah bernyanyi sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayangannya dengan headphone yang menutupi kedua telingannya. Untunglah ia sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu sambil ikut bernyanyi, jadi ia tidak mendengar 'suara mengerikan' yang bisa terdengar jelas olehnya kalau saja ia tak memakai headphone dan memutar lagu favoritnya dengan volume keras.

**END**


End file.
